onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pacifista
˝pacifista copy˝ fighting Kid/Law ˝aside from the Pacifista copy attacked the Kid and Heart Pirates˝ Okay-uhm,where do we have ANY confirmation that that was a COPY?Like say atack with HAND LASERS and not paw powers?Until then,this is speculation and should be KEPT of the article. New Babylon 15:36, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :The ones with Kizaru and the Straw Hats are definately replicas (I hate "clones", when dealing with machines "replica" sounds SO much better ^-^') but there is no confirmation that the one with Law is the real one. It spoke to identify one of the two captains, it did attack with the mouth laser... Cant recall seeing a hand laser used. I'll double check... --One-Winged Hawk 15:52, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Im not sure but I know Kuma had an eye laser.The pic when I saw it was kinda meh anyway.So basicly till it does a hand laser thingy,we cant say its a copy,I think . --New Babylon 15:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::In that case, can't argue. :::(I erased that the old chapters on my harddrive while cleaning out the junk on it during the week... I don't have the chapters covering a lot of this, nor does Manga V2). --One-Winged Hawk 16:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhm,actualy they do.Then theres always Onemanga,HFamily,etc.And what are you ˝not˝agreeing on ?--New Babylon 16:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Note: "can't agree" was a mistake I've correct. Dam. I think attempting to write with my pathetic spanish skills has done in my spelling for the day. I've been making mistakes all day. Lol. --One-Winged Hawk 16:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Terminator reference The ideas behind the Pacifista are likened to the ideas of the The Terminator. In the movie (and its sequels), the Terminator machines were designed to be ruthless robots that were machine on the inside but on the outside looked human. They were able to use any weapon and took huge amounts of damage before finally being shut down. Each human appearance was replicated across all Terminator units of the same particulaur model. The Terminators were used for a variety of purposes (depending on their type and model) from inflitration to war. In the case of the Terminator the movie was based on, the idea of this particular model was so that the humans they were hunting would know what they were upon sight. The machines appearance (a foreboding and emotionless soldier) would strike complete fear into them making for a much easier kill. ''' Okay... A little too long, but I was trying to rough out why the two things are simulair. Anyone any comments on this. I am fan of the movies, but I'm not a fan of the series itself. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 08:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't we just remove it because its speculation? Drunk Samurai 18:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :The ideas are similar but the connection most likely falls under the same category as the notion of Brook being based on Jack Skellington before Volume 51. Before Oda revealed he based elements of Thriller Bark from Nightmare Before Christmas, the notion was very speculative. However, after revealing it, the notion has some ground to stand on. Same can be said here. Some mentioning I guess can be allowed but not too much in detail.Mugiwara Franky 18:35, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Battleships comparison " Hence, each cyborg is basically a "walking" battleship in humanoid form. " No, that's like saying if you buy one thing as expensive as another, no mater how diferent, then these two are conected . Please, stop it . --New Babylon 12:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to make a late agreement here... You can't buy a toaster and kettle at the same price and expect the toaster to make you a nice cup of tea. One-Winged Hawk 19:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Androids They are androids not cyborgs. Cyborgs would all look different and not look EXACTLY like Kuma. Drunk Samurai 02:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Androids are robots. Cyborgs are half robot half humans. The Pacifista bled and it's possible that they were all modified to look like Kuma.Mugiwara Franky 05:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Bit more precise; the term Androids refers to robots designed to specifically to mimick living organisms. Cyborgs are living things enhanced by cybernetic technology, not ness. "robotics", but rather "computer cybernetics". Franky and Kuma are humans upgraded with machine technology. However, counter arguments for the pacifista; from what I gather the "bleeding" part is a new addition to their general design from Drakes response. We should leave it as cyborg though for want of a better explaination until we get more info on this. One-Winged Hawk 13:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also previously I forgot this but "Andriod" refers to a the MALE version while "Gynoid" refers to a female design. There labeling all cyborgs as "android" COULD be potentially incorrect. Okay we've seen male human cyborgs, but who knows what gender those animals are on the future island as of yet? One-Winged Hawk 19:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We know at this point that they were made from corpses, so they're not androids. The Pope 19:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes and theres that too, I forgot that point as well. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 19:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Internal defense Is it possible that the Pacifista are much weaker on the inside than on the outside? The Pacifista the Straw Hats beat took a massive beating, but it didn't look like it slowed down until Usopp and Robin's attacks. It's not obvious, so I wanted to ask instead of just adding it.-- 18:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'd leave it off the page until more is mentioned. One-Winged Hawk 23:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Number of Pacifista There are 20 units at M.HQ right now... Now why does some keep noting there are 23 in total? Theres no indication Kum wasn't included in that 20, nor that PX-1 and 4 weren't also there. One-Winged Hawk 23:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Canon or Anime only? ''They can identify a person and their bounty on sight using a electronic scope that can identify a person even at a far-off distance, thus the red glow in the pupils of the eye lenses.4'' ''They are capable of firing laser beams from their mouth and hands (with exception of the real Kuma which the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi cover the palm of his hands) which are replicate to Kizaru's Devil Fruit. Pacifistas can also run slightly faster than most people, despite their size, although they are still slower than Kuma himself. ''' This seems to be a slight growing problem with this page, that no one is really separating anime from manga like other pages. One-Winged Hawk 01:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) A fine day for speculation you say ? Well I don't think so . ''"While they were programmed not to harm ally, which Boa Hancock took advantage of and easily defeated several of them, if they are ordered to attack a certain target, they can even overpower a Shichibukai-level opponent when grouped together, as Gecko Moria suffered a crushing defeat after the war." We have yet to see that they could actualy do it , seeing as there was Doflamingo on the scene and none of them was actualy shown attacking him . So just keep that bit out please ? --New Babylon 22:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New Picture? Should the new picture of Kuma's transformation be added to replace the current one? (the one from ch. 603) Pacifista15 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) smart? Are the Pacifista smart? Wapometal Were the pacifistas made of wapometal? Can't remember where it was stated but I'm assuming it would be in the Sabody arc. Anima40 (talk) 03:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) It's not stated anywhere. You're probably thinking of the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachiotank V, which were confirmed to be made from wapometal. I don't know where you heard about it being used to make the pacifistas, but someone made that up. 03:48, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah you're right I let someone else's speculation confuse me. Anima40 (talk) 03:54, March 29, 2014 (UTC)